


grab (onto me and hold tight)

by nightinjae



Series: Let Me Be Your Love [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Mess, What Was I Thinking, dowoon is the uber driver, is this considered slight pining, jae is a good boi, sungjin is just mentioned, wonpil tries to score a date, wonpil was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: Jae just wanted to get home and sleep after studying for 14 hours straight, so how did he end up having to deal with a drunk, knocked out Kim Wonpil on his back?Yeah, he doesn't really know either. Must be fate or something.





	grab (onto me and hold tight)

**Author's Note:**

> first off, yes i am aware that there are no grab or uber or ridesharing services in korea, so i just wrote in a way that doesn't set a country or location, really
> 
> anyway hi!! im back with jaepil and hopefully i can put out the others ive been written because i refuse to have the jaepil tag stay dry >:[
> 
> enjoy!!

Jae wasn't the type to interact with all of his neighbors. Through all the places he's lived in, he's probably only really interacted with at most 3 of his neighbors in each place. And in the current one he's in he's only interacted with 2 of them — roommates. They were the loudest roommates ever, Jae was actually impressed no one has issued a noise complaint on them yet till he realized why with a first-hand experience.

Those two were the sweetest boys to _all_ the residents in their building. And Jae admits that, having received help with the smaller one of the duo named Wonpil on his first day when his dropped a box or two as he moved in, as well as a warm welcome by the other one with the bright orange hair and fox eyes. He gave Jae a whole box of cookies that he described as "not made by us since that may result to you having food poisoning especially if Wonpil was beside you manning the kitchen so this was from the bakery around the block".

Anyway, Jae still wasn't the type to talk unless talked to. _Kinda._

But the duo introduced themselves to Jae as Wonpil and Younghyun, and Jae had no choice but to do it as well. They were acquaintances in the least, good mornings exchanged every time they catch each other outdoors, Wonpil wishing him luck every time he knew Jae was either going out to his lessons or studying until nightfall. Jae appreciated it, so he tolerates them.

Jae also started to notice that this kid — Wonpil, he reminds himself, was always this bright glowing ball of sunshine that spews out rainbows and have flowers bloom on the places he steps foot in. An exaggeration, but that was because Wonpil literally lights up whenever Jae sees him, either outside in the hallways of the building, in the convenience stores where they would bump into and such. He would always strike up a conversation with Jae, which would flow quite naturally, despite Wonpil only knowing of Jae's existence in the 2 weeks the older boy has started living in the building.

In Jae's head, he has noted down Wonpil's and Younghyun's personalities as he's experienced them.

One, Younghyun is the calmer one of the two usually, greeting the residents a good morning if he catches them outside and he goes on in his merry way. _Right_.

Now how Jae sees Wonpil is this wild, extraordinary kid that makes most of the noise inside their apartment, but is also sometimes shy yet loud an erratic which is an anomaly in its own sense. But also, Wonpil was the type of person that would never hurt anyone or party till the dead of the night.

Which is why Jae was absolutely baffled one night in his 3rd week of living next door.

Jae was in the middle of a hectic week so he decided to stay in a 24-hour study cafe for half the day, only really standing up to get a meal or drinks and snacks to make the studying tolerable. Anyway, he was in there for about 14 hours at most and by the moment he checked the time, it was already 1 am.

He leaned back on his chair, closing his eyes and tossing the question of ' _should I head home?'_ around in his head. He decides to stay for about 15 minutes more, just a little bit of time for him to digest the notes he's written, the paragraphs he's read, and the food he's eaten. He thinks of sleeping in later, but decides against it since it might do him more bad instead of good by missing a lot more during his lectures.

He books a shared ride home since he's running low on cash as of the moment and just a few minutes later, a driver confirms his ride and he proceeds to packing his things up and waiting outside for the car.

The car stops exactly in front of him and he opens the door to the backseat, greeting the driver who greets him back before saying that they're going to pick up the other passenger. Jae nods and settles down onto his seat.

A few minutes later, they come to a stop in front of a club, the bright neon lights blaring through the tinted windows of the car. Jae naturally cringes internally, hoping that whoever is sharing this ride with him isn't a drunk that could potentially give Jae a trauma. He sighs.

He keeps an eye out the window, watching as a person comes stumbling out alone and walking towards the car. He was still kinda stable, Jae notes. He couldn't see the person's face clearly yet as the lights cast a shadow on it but when the car door opens, Jae's eyes widen and a gasp comes out of his mouth, causing the person to look at him.

"Ah!" Wonpil says, eyes lighting up and a grin on his lips. He gets on the car, sitting next to Jae before giving confirmation to the driver with a slurred yes. He looks back at Jae, or rather squints before bursting into giggles. "What a coincidence, it's Jae hyung!"

"Uh, hi." Jae says, still confused and surprised with the state Wonpil was in. He didn't judge Wonpil for getting shitfaced — hell, if he wasn't allergic to alcohol he'd probably get shitfaced too at least once. He was just surprised Wonpil came from a bar. A very packed bar, to Jae's knowledge (Sungjin made him tag along once, not enjoyable). Wonpil tilts his head to the side, or rather it _lulls_ to the side, before asking Jae why he was looking at him like that.

"Nothing, I'm just... surprised." He looks front and looks at the driver. "Did he input the same place I did?"

"Uh, yes he did." The man answers and Jae nods his head. "That's good to know." he says before looking at Wonpil who was looking out the window, and for once he wasn't very loud and bright. Instead he was looking out the window, watching the buildings go past and Jae clears his throat. "Wonpil-ssi?"

"Hm?" The younger hums in reply.

"Are you okay?"

"Sleepy. I couldn't find Younghyun hyung so I decided to go home..." he trails off and Jae assumes the boy has blacked out.

Oh.

"Oh no." Jae says under his breath before trying to shake Wonpil awake. "Wonpil?"

No reply. Jae sighs, leaning back and closing his eyes. Well, as Woosung told him one day, _it be like that sometimes_.

He currently has a few problems and he has no idea how to solve them as of the moment. One, Wonpil was asleep and that poses majority of the problems. Two, he doesn't know if Wonpil will wake up to get out of the car at least. Three, he also doesn't know if Wonpil had a key to his apartment (please let him have one) or if Younghyun was coming home at all. Four, Jae had no way of contacting Younghyun except Wonpil's phone and there is no way in hell Jae is going to try to open his phone — that's a breach of privacy and Jae has respect.

"We're here, sir." The driver says and Jae cusses under his breath.

"Wonpil." He tries to shake the other boy awake again but there was no sign of Wonpil waking up anytime now. Jae sighs, taking out his wallet to pay for both of them before getting out of the car, walking around to Wonpil's side and opening the door, catching Wonpil before the boy falls to the concrete.

"...Do you need help, sir?" The driver asks and Jae considers before shaking his head. "It's okay, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I can handle him." He says before squatting down and turning to get Wonpil on his back. The driver gets out as soon as Jae stands up, closing the door for Jae before bowing in thanks. Jae watches the car drive off before adjusting Wonpil on his back.

"Please let the elevator work, please." Jae says as he pushes the door to the building open with his shoulder. He presses the button with the back of his hand and sighs in relief when he sees it light up. He feels Wonpil's breath fan across his neck, giving him goosebumps. Jae adjusts him up again, gently as to not jostle Wonpil awake before stepping into the elevator.

Problem was, they lived on the 6th floor and the button for 6 was higher than he can reach while holding onto Wonpil's leg. "Wonpil, if I drop you please forgive me." He whispers before letting go, leaning forward a bit and shakily presses the button. He groans, holding onto Wonpil again and he waits, looking at the counter go up to the 6th floor.

The metal doors open, Jae trying his best not to lose balance as he walked to Wonpil and Younghyun's apartment. _Okay,_ he tells himself before letting Wonpil down slowly on the wooden floor, letting him lean on the wall before trying to wake him up again, which was still no use.

"Please wake up, or have a key at least." Jae says. He reaches out hesitantly before retracting his hand and ruffling his own hair. "I don't want to dig into your personal space, your personal belongings and shit but I need you to have a key." He says.

He reaches for Wonpil's wallet to check if he hides his key there like Jae does. Nothing. There wasn't any outline in Wonpil's pockets that would tell Jae that it was a key. These two didn't have a rug outside their door or a pot or anything to hide a key in. Jae concludes that there was no hope for a key. He rubs a hand across his face.

He stands up, opening the door to his apartment and flicking the lightswitch open and huffing out another breath before he walks out again, picking Wonpil back up on his back and walking in his apartment, closing the door with his foot (it's kind of a miracle he didn't topple over when he did that.)

Problem, again, this situation could be very _very_ misleading. He lies Wonpil down on his bed, stretching his shoulders and neck before pacing across the room, trying to think of a way out of this situation that would make things better.

"Jesus Christ, why am I even in this situation right now?" He exits the room, grabbing the notepad on his coffee table and scribbling a note for Wonpil to read when he wakes up.

> _Hey Wonpil,_
> 
> _This is Jae. When you wake up and read this note, this will explain to you how you ended up here._
> 
> _You and I coincidentally got the same shared ride, you coming from a bar drunk. You feel asleep in the car and I couldn't leave you out in the streets so I carried you up to our apartments. I tried waking you up again and checking for a key (please forgive me for getting into your personal space) but you didn't have one. Again, I couldn't leave outside so I let you crash in my place. Please don't worry, I didn't do anything else and I hope that you rested well._
> 
> _— Jaehyung._

"This'll do." Jae says, tearing the note away from the pad before walking back into the room, placing the note on his bedside table. He pulls the blanket from under Wonpil and tuck the younger one in. He grabs his clothes, a pillow, and another blanket from his closet before turning the lamp off and exiting the bedroom, closing the door gently.

Jae washes up, trying to recap what happened in the span of an hour after his extensive study session before crashing on his couch.

He'll deal with this later when the sun is up.  
  
  


The sun peeks through the blinds, waking Wonpil up. He slowly opens his eyes, eyelids heavy and head pounding. "Holy shit." He whispers to himself. He closes his eyes again, trying to get to his senses before he breathes out and tries to open his eyes again.

He slowly tries to sit up, his vision going black for a moment as his blood tries to go back to normal. Once he regains his vision, he realizes one thing.

This wasn't his room.

He starts to panic, looking around frantically before his eyes land on a piece of paper on the table, along with his phone connected to a charger and his wallet.

He pulls the paper from underneath his belongings, reads it and have another realization pour over him like a cold bucket of water.

This wasn't his bedroom, it was Jae's. Their neighbor who he started to harbor a crush on. Holy _shit_.

"Fuck, fuck, oh no, I fucked up—" He hides his face with his hands and he feels himself burning up in embarrasment. He throws the covers off himself, grabbing his things before standing up and trying his best not to fall over with the hell of a hangover pounding his head.

He opens the bedroom door quietly, hoping that Jae was asleep or out so he doesn't have to face him yet but he hears noises from the kitchen. Wonpil sobs internally, stepping outside into the living room.

He walks to the kitchen area of the apartment and he freezes in his tracks as Jae turns around to look at him, an awkward yet soft smile on his face. "Uh, hey. Good morning."

"G-good morning." he shifts his weight before clearing his throat. "Listen, I want to apologise for everything that happened last night, I'm sorry for being an inconvenience — God, I don't know how you managed to do it but I owe you my life. Thank you for letting me crash, I'll do my best to make it up to you for all this." Wonpil says and Jae laughs, confusing the younger. "W-why are you laughing... did I say something last night? Oh God, I hope I didn't say something embarrassing, I'm really sorry—"

"Hey, hey no, it's okay, you didn't say anything. You were surprisingly quiet and knocked out cold so, there wasn't any drunk mumbling or anything." Jae says, before turning back to the stove, stacking pancakes on a plate. "Um, do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"...Can I?" Wonpil asks and Jae laughs again, more comfortably this time. Wonpil feels his face warm.

"Of course, I wouldn't offer if you couldn't." Jae lifts the plate up and puts it down on the kitchen island, gesturing for Wonpil to sit down before turning back around to grab plates and forks, as well as glasses and a few fruits from the fridge.

"Thank you." Wonpil says as he settles down. "I have no idea where Younghyun hyung is—probably with that guy he talked to at the bar. We were supposed to go home together since he had the key to our apartment but I couldn't find him and I really wanted to get home and—" He inhales. "Jesus, I'm so glad you were the other person in the shared ride, I would've been in trouble if it was a completely different person."

"It's a scary thought, even for me and especially for you." Jae says as he sets the things down on the island. "I'm also glad, actually."

"Jae hyung—can I call you hyung?"

"Sure?" Jae replies. "Uh, do you want coffee?"

"Yes please." Wonpil replies and Jae hums in acknowledgement, turning around once more towards the coffee maker. "Jae hyung?"

"Yes?"

"How do I repay you?"

Jae hums. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't even consider you in debt of me. I don't know, Pil. You don't have to repay me." He says, grabbing two mugs before lifting up the pitcher and pouring hot coffee into them.

"What if I treat you to a meal? For like a week. And movies. Or maybe I could help you with anything you ask." Wonpil suggests.

"Really, it's okay." Jae sets down the mugs in front of him, grabbing the containers of sugar and cream and placing them beside the mugs.

"No, I feel uncomfortable just thinking that I won't do anything to repay you back..."

Jae looks at Wonpil and smiles. "Fine. You can treat me to a meal."

"Deal. What time do your classes end this Friday?"

"Uh, 5 in the afternoon, I think?" Jae says, sitting down on the stool next to Wonpil's.

"Right, I'll treat you to dinner at 7 pm, Friday. Is that okay?" Wonpil says, and Jae stares at him, before shaking his head, laughing to himself.

"That sounded like you were asking me out on a date." Jae says nonchalantly, making his coffee and he doesn't notice the way Wonpil's face grow red, the younger looking away and taking a pancake from the stack.

"So..?" Wonpil asks, successfully keeping the blush down and his voice stable.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jae says, taking a pancake for himself before smiling at Wonpil.

"A-alright. I'm just gonna, uh, text Younghyun hyung. So I can head home and stop bothering you. Uh. Yeah."

"You aren't bothering me, but please do check in on your friend and make sure he's still breathing or something." Jae says and Wonpil giggles.

_**8:47 am** _

**piri**

yoUNGHYUN HYUNG

NDHDHDJSJDNS

WAKE UP BITCH

ANSWER ME PLEASE

**bri**

what

i have a splitting headache and the pings are making it worse

my pgone is too bright

wait

oh my god where are you

**piri**

i should be asking you that

you left me in the bar alone >:[

i had to book a ride home!!! alone!!! drunk!!!

**bri**

yeah i get that

shit

im sorru

are you safe

where are you you cant be at the aoartment unless you broke down the door

thats actually not a bad idea

**piri**

i fell asleep in the car

**bri**

WHAT

WONPIL

**piri**

ill explain everything when you get home

but jae hyunbg helped me and let me crash at his place

hes letring me stay for breakfast

please gwt home

**bri**

wait

jae??? our neighbor jae??? yojr vrush jae????

**piri**

type slower

yes him

**bri**

oh

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

well

i might

stay over at sungjins

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

go have fun

**piri**

HYUNG NO PLEASE

GET HOME OR IM BREAKING OUR DOOR

**bri**

wonpil go get ur boy

**piri**

hyung ive already inconvenienced him enough can yoj please get home

**bri**

fine

3 hours tops

**piri**

WHAT

**bri**

no im serious,,, itll take me 3 hours at most.

love you pil

ill mke it up to u

mwah

**piri**

oh my god

i hate you

like actually

"What's wrong?" Jae says as Wonpil sighs and glares at his phone.

"Nothing. It's just that Younghyun hyung said it's going to take him 3 hours to get home." He explains. "I'm sorry. I'll just break our door open so I can leave you alone."

"I don't think breaking your door down is a good idea," Jae says before laughing. "Don't worry. you can stay here in the mean time, really. You can take a shower if you want. I can also lend you my clothes if need to—"

"No—"

"Then we can watch a movie or two. Have you watched Interstellar?"

"Uh," Wonpil stutters, slightly overwhelmed. "I haven't but is it really okay? All those things you said."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Feel free to feel at home."

"I'm definitely treating you more than once. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Jae laughs as Wonpil pouts, pouring syrup over his pancakes. "Alright. But you have to watch Interstellar with me."

"Yeah, yeah." Wonpil says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> they go on that Friday date to watch far from home
> 
> anyway i wanted to ask you guys to keep streaming [time of our life](https://youtu.be/vnS_jn2uibs) and to vote for them on [idol champ](http://mbcplus.idolchamp.com/app_proxy.html?type=vote&id=vote_1313_489) and [m countdown](https://m.mwave.me/en/mcountdown/prevoting/vote)!!!! lets get them that win yeah
> 
> [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/pjhyngs)


End file.
